


口红

by guitangyuan_00



Category: super-vocal/声入人心（tv）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 就，因为小高总挑口红💄但是和这个又一点关系也没有。现背   不知所云   不好吃的车  乱七八糟的伏笔写好了很妙但是我没能写好。有一点点【真的只有一点点】阴暗的双向暗恋。其实有点脏【物理意义】但是不泥。好多人和我讲他俩和大声间接接吻，但是这又有什么要紧呢，最后还不是他俩吻上了。





	口红

高杨每次化了妆，嘴唇的颜色都很好看。因为要上台，会被涂的湿润发亮。是适合接吻的颜色。  
黄子弘凡一直很好奇高杨的口红色号，问了化妆师小姐姐，她只说，你这个肤色涂不了啦。他只好撇撇嘴不再问了。  
但是那个颜色真让人心动啊。能半永久就好了。  
黄子在今天第n次望着高杨的嘴唇发呆之后这样想。  
“阿黄，我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没，没什么…”黄子飞快转移视线。耳朵上飘着红。  
高杨感觉很疑惑。不明白黄子为什么总盯着他看。问了他，反应又非常可疑。就算觉得他好看也不是第一次看了。  
两人各怀心事结束了录制。高杨让黄子到化妆间等他一下，然后两个人一起去吃宵夜。  
黄子走到化妆间，里面一个人也没有，灯也只开了两盏，他坐在桌子上百般聊赖的晃腿，手机也没什么好看的，他四处张望，也没什么目的，心里想着，高杨怎么还不来啊。突然他看见了一个小小的东西在高杨上午化妆坐着的椅子的下面。  
掉什么了？  
他过去捡，发现是一只口红。他打开来看了看，感觉就是高杨嘴唇的那个颜色。原来是这支吗？  
“阿黄！”

黄子给吓得一个激灵，胡乱的把口红塞袋子里。高杨走过来看见他蹲在地上，表情不太自然。  
“在干嘛？”  
“没戴眼镜看不清楚，刚刚看见这里有东西走过来看又没有了。”  
高杨没有怀疑。“嗯?黄子你在哪？我怎么只听见你的声音?”  
“切，高杨你幼不幼稚?”黄子站起身来，手抄口袋里。握紧了口红冰凉的金属外壳。  
吃完了东西两个人赶紧跑回酒店，录制真的特别特别累。一躺床上黄子直接失去灵魂陷入昏睡。但是他睡也睡不好，意识不清醒，睡得也特别浅，断断续续醒了又睡，睡了又醒，高杨嘴唇的红粉色和水润的样子总在他脑海里闪啊闪。他一晚上没睡安稳。第二天醒来已经是傍晚，川子已经去吃饭了。他一个人躺在床上。翻了个身被什么东西硌一下。疼的他哇哇叫，一边骂操一边在被子里摸出来一支口红。  
他突然想起来，这是他昨天晚上捡到的高杨的口红。没有人告诉他，但是他这样把在高杨坐的化妆台下的口红直接默认为高杨的口红。  
啪。的打开盖子，他把里面红粉的膏状柱体打着璇儿扭出来。上面有粗糙的嘴唇龟裂的痕迹。高杨经常嘴唇干干的，是高杨的。黄子更加笃定。然后他轻轻的把嘴贴上口红。  
这样就是和高杨接吻了。  
他听见有人按门铃，他像做贼一样，赶紧把口红拧回去收好，把嘴上那可能沾到的一点点口红抿掉。爬起来去开门。  
“喏，川哥怕你饿死在房间他就没地方住了，托我来给你送吃的。”  
“那还真是谢谢高大爷可怜小的饥寒交迫了。”  
“就你能贫。”高杨走到黄子弘凡堪比垃圾堆的床边，随手扫干净床头柜放下手里的一次性饭盒。黄子赶紧跑去洗手间洗漱。这会儿他其实也是给饿醒的。一门子心思只想着吃。口红就这样掉在地上。高杨眯着眼睛捡起来，心想，黄子没有口红，这样精致的盒子一看就是女孩子才会买的高级货色。是那种他名字都叫不出的高级牌子。  
黄子有事瞒着他。其他他搞不明白，但是他只十分清楚这一件事。就是黄子有事瞒着他，还是一件挺大的事。  
他还是先把口红揣兜里顺走了。反正他也不怕黄子怀疑他，黄子就算发现口红没了也只有心虚的份。  
高杨做的滴水不漏，等他吃了饭就走了，到晚上黄子才后知后觉，口红没了。他心里一阵恐慌，到处找都找不到。他死也想不通到底会掉哪儿去，最后之好放弃，第二天还有录制，他得睡会儿。只要不被别人捡到，管它落哪个缝隙里去了。  
第二天的录制来得很快，他又看见了高杨红粉的，湿润的嘴唇。  
他心里警铃大作，是不是被高杨捡回去了？  
他几乎不敢看高杨。想尽办法让两个人少互动。躲得远远的。高杨也不动声色的把这一切看在眼里。  
化妆师姐姐看见高杨总盯着黄子开玩笑似的谈到黄子之前问过他口红色号，她没和他说是润唇膏。

高杨大概明白黄子在搞什么鬼了。

黄子只觉得被高杨的注视盯得发怵。他镜头差不多录完了，可以先回去休息，他长舒一口气脚揩油直接开溜。结果走到演播厅楼下就被高杨锁着走。  
高杨的呼吸吐在他耳朵上。“阿黄，今天给我解释一下。”  
“没，没什么好解释的。我什么也没有瞒高总。”黄子脸上堆满了讨好的笑。高杨一言不发，箍着他坐上车去酒店。他以为到他房间门口就会放开他，可是高杨没有。高杨把他推进房间。  
“高杨你发什么神经？”黄子用力推开他，感觉胸口闷闷的，心跳如擂。  
高杨又欺身压向他把他扣在墙上，从口袋里掏出那支口红。“阿黄喜欢这个吗？”  
完了。黄子脑袋一片空白。  
高杨笑吟吟的看着他，在他眼前把口红涂上了。他涂的笨拙，看着唇厚了一圈，而且颜色和他记忆中的不一样。但是他也没时间想这个了。高杨涂着厚厚的口红去亲他，他挣扎，口红就胡乱的在他的嘴唇和嘴角抹开，高杨死死的扣住他接吻。最后黄子的力气一丝一丝被抽空，最后一点点力气都用来打高杨的胸口了。但是也完全没有用，像石头打棉花糖。高杨哼都不哼一声。  
高杨力气怎么这么大，他不是不健身吗？黄子被摔在床上的时候心想。  
小孩喜欢穿宽松的衣服，这倒是方便了不少，高杨直接上手去掀开他的衣服伏在他的胸口，口红的印子就这样肆无忌惮的落在他的皮肤上。高杨的手直接往下面摸。  
“高杨！”  
他没有听到似的，拉开他的皮带和裤拉链手指头灵活的滑进去缠上黄子勃起的地方。很快黄子就只有在高杨的动作下瘫软着喘气的份。  
“高杨…你……你到底想干嘛?”  
“你那么喜欢我，我就把我送给你啊。”高杨脱掉身上的衣服甩到一边，从口袋里拿出一瓶小小的润滑剂。用力的挤了一手，手指沾着冰凉的润滑伸进黄子滚烫的甬道。  
黄子觉得可怕，但是没办法逃脱，只能感觉高杨的手指一根一根增加，在里面搅动，刺激他的前列腺。堪堪把他用手指弄射了。  
高杨沉默着把手指拿出来，顶着他的跨不让他把腿合拢，用手掰得更加开，硬硬的的往里面顶。  
甬道里尽管湿润柔软，可是还是不能适应巨物的入侵，又酸又涨一点也不好受。  
“高杨……你这个……混蛋…”他咬牙切齿的说。手紧紧的攥着被单，高杨把手伸过去把他的手从被单上扯开，手指溜进他的手心然后舒张开和他十指相扣，凑在他耳边哑着嗓子让他放松一点。黄子紧紧的扣着他的手，在他的动作下喘息呻吟。  
黄子脑袋里像是煮烂了的番茄混在一个缸里，有人往里面扔摔炮，boom的一声溅起番茄的汁水和烂肉，流不出去只在脑子里面混来混去。清醒的意识都没有，只能顺着高杨的动作一点一点的陷入爱欲与快感的潮涌，像在暴风雨里哭喊的发烧的人。高杨是那些密布痛击他的雨水，他用滚烫的皮肤去迎接他。  
高杨对着他的腺体一阵猛戳，他扭动着身子却吃得更深，之好哑着嗓子求饶。高杨看他面色潮红眼泪汪汪的样子哪能放过他，折腾他换了一个姿势再做。  
“高杨…好哥哥……高杨…哥哥…哥……”  
他疯狂的摇着头，口不择言的叫高杨哥哥，哥哥长哥哥短的一通乱叫，终于让高杨满意的放过了他，高杨在最后关头退出来射在他肚子上。黄子浑身是口红被汗弥漫开的痕迹，还有真正的吻痕，肚子上是高杨的精液。面色潮红，眼睛里水汽笼罩，嘴唇和嘴角都是高杨弄得口红，看起糜乱极了。  
像一颗熟透了的烂草莓。甜味浓郁而怪异。高杨在心里打着比方。  
黄子整个人像一滩水软在被褥里，高杨把手机拿起来划了几下，放在他耳朵旁边，他认得大声的声音。

“啊！高杨这是我的口红，你在哪儿找到的?”

黄子脑袋里嗡嗡的叫，之前做的蠢事一点点涌入脑海，直接给了他一个他不愿意相信的结果。  
高杨像一只蛇，吐着信子，在他耳边不紧不慢的抛下炸弹“我从来只用润唇膏的……”


End file.
